


点梗。豆腐，宽，歪3p

by caihan3



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caihan3/pseuds/caihan3
Summary: 豆腐宽是情侣。不过他们好像都和他们的邻居有些秘密。
Relationships: 莱万/克罗斯/罗伊斯
Kudos: 9





	点梗。豆腐，宽，歪3p

“想我了吗？” 

“嗯……” 

“呵呵……你现在在做什么？” 

“唔……你猜……” 

“我猜……我猜你现在正躺在床上，手伸进睡衣里，揉捏着你的乳头，就像我每次做的那样……” 

“对……你每次都很用力……”莱万的声音从电话那边传来，托尼干脆开了免提，把手机放在旁边。 

“但是你很喜欢不是吗？我会把它们捏的通红，让你第二天穿衣服都会觉得难受……” 

托尼第一次觉得莱万的声音这么催情，他这次出差不知道什么时候回来，今晚的这个电话直接就点燃了自己的欲望。 

托尼的手指捏着自己的乳头拉扯玩弄，想象着是莱万和自己在一起。 

“我的手爱抚着你的身体，指尖划过你的肚子……我捉住了你的阴茎，稍微动几下他就硬了……”似乎是想象到那边托尼的动作，莱万继续说，“对……就像这样……它可真烫……” 

“嗯……lewy……”托尼闭着眼，向下握住自己的阴茎撸动着。听到莱万的声音他也感觉手中的性器十分炙手。 

“我就在这……在你身边……” 

托尼坚硬的阴茎渗出些许淫液，又被他抹匀在柱身上。 

“想让我给你含住吗……” 

“唔……想……我想……” 

“好……还记得我给你口交的那种感觉吗？” 

“记得……” 

“那就仔细回想一下……我的嘴热不热？” 

“热……好……好舒服……lewy……”托尼的身体开始颤抖，回忆着上次莱万给他口交时的感受，手上的动作逐渐加快，呼吸也开始急促起来。 

“你想射了吗？”听到那边的声音开始变调，莱万开口问道。 

“嗯……我要射了……” 

“不行哦……现在我停下动作了。” 

“不……lewy……”托尼停下了手上下撸动阴茎的动作，侧着头靠近了一点手机，声音黏糊糊得叫着莱万的名字。 

“我分开了你的双腿，露出你欠操的穴口……想让我进去吗？” 

托尼分开自己的腿，感受到自己的阴茎涨得难受，“想……lewy……快进来……” 

“你要自己扩张啊，你也不想受伤吧……” 

“唔……我……怎么做……”托尼难耐的扭了扭身子，小声的说。 

“笨蛋……把手指伸进嘴里，就像舔我的肉棒一样，把它们全都舔湿……” 

“嗯……”托尼听话的舔着自己的手指，不时发出阵阵水声。 

“然后，一根一根地插进你的小穴里……” 

“嗯……插进去了……” 

“乖孩子……放了几根手指了？” 

“两根……” 

“拔出来一点……再插回去……舒服吗？” 

“舒……舒服……” 

“真是乖孩子……” 

突然托尼听到了电话挂断的声音，一下子有些慌神， 

“lewy？” 

莱万满意的挂断电话，距离自己到家还有十几分钟的时间，这次要好好折腾一下托尼。满足一下自己的恶趣味。 

然而回到家莱万却发现家中没有人，床铺还是温的，难道托尼生气了跑出去吹冷风了？ 

莱万低头看了一眼自己鼓起的胯部，吹冷风对自己可没用，他锁了房门，来到了他的邻居罗伊斯门口。 

门没锁。 

推开门，莱万就听到了一声声令人血脉偾张的浪叫呻吟。 

“哦……啊……啊……啊哈……” 

罗伊斯趴在餐桌上，赤裸着上半身，衬衫被随意扔在地上，洁白圆润的肩头有几个牙印，下身裤子都没有完全脱下，挂在大腿上，露出他像牛奶布丁一样的屁股。然后被他身后的男人一下下凶狠的撞击顶得颤动起来，每一次肌肤接触的拍打都会使得他的屁股像果冻一样波动。 

托尼双手掐住罗伊斯的细腰，泄愤似的用力抽插着阴茎，每一次顶进都像是要把对方钉在桌子上。 

是的，托尼出轨了。这不是他第一次半夜跑到他的邻居这里，甚至有时候自己刚和莱万做完爱，莱万临时接到电话要回公司，自己也会夹着满满的一屁股的精液，来到他性感的邻居这里。 

在那个时候，自己的屁股还在往外流着爱人的精液，阴茎却已经插到邻居的屁股里了。 

刚刚自己的欲火被莱万完全点了起来，他却突然挂了电话。托尼压制不住欲望又敲响了他邻居的大门。 

罗伊斯刚打开门就被托尼抱了个满怀，嘴也被对方的急躁的吻堵住。半推半就地，两人就挪到了餐桌前。托尼抓住罗伊斯衣服下摆，一把把他的衬衫脱了下来扔在一边，双手摸到他的后背，低头啃咬着他白皙的肩头。 

“啊！你轻点！”肩头传来一阵刺痛，罗伊斯轻拍了一下托尼的后背。 

托尼松开了罗伊斯，把他翻了过去压在桌子上， 

“那你待会别叫我用力……” 

说着就扒下了他的裤子，手掌揉捏着他滑嫩柔软的臀肉，另一只手解开自己的腰带，掏出蓄势待发的粗大阴茎。 

“啊……慢点……啊……哦……”罗伊斯想要空出一只手握着自己的阴茎套弄，却被托尼一下下凶狠的动作撞得毫无招架之力，只能软软的趴在桌子上享受着在后穴中不断进出的阴茎带来的快感。 

“啊……用力……啊……天呐……你……太大了……哦……哈……” 

沉浸在欲望中的两人明显没有察觉到身后站着的莱万。 

莱万放轻脚步，走到托尼身后几步的距离站定。 

“我……啊……要……啊……唔……”罗伊斯忽然拔高了声调。 

莱万看到他的脚下落下了白色的液体，他就这么被托尼给操射了。而托尼的动作还没有减缓的意思，罗伊斯的双腿有些发软，趴在桌子上无力地呻吟。 

莱万上前几步，一只手环上了托尼的腰，下巴抵在他的肩上。 

托尼被吓了一跳，在意识到是莱万后他感觉全身的血液都停住了，想要抽出阴茎转过身和他说些什么，却被他死死困住，没法动弹。于是他就只能维持着自己现在这尴尬至极的姿势，张了张嘴却不知道说些什么。 

而莱万却先说话了，“我以为只有我被他吸引了呢……”说完张口含住托尼的耳垂，轻咬了一下后，又伸出舌尖舔舐着他白皙的脖颈。 

“lewy……”托尼迟钝的反应过来莱万是什么意思。 

“嘘……”莱万紧贴着托尼，止住了他想要说下去的意思，一只手向下伸到他的后穴，“你这里已经湿了……” 

在感觉到臀部那熟悉的炙热的时候，托尼意识到莱万想做什么，“lewy……不行……” 

“啪！”莱万拍了一下托尼的屁股。 

“是我的乖孩子吗……” 

“唔……lewy……” 

刚射过一次的罗伊斯趴在桌子上，他听到了莱万的声音，然后像是松了一口气。 

自己不用再守着两个人的秘密了。 

然后他就感觉到还插在自己体内的阴茎又开始动了起来，还极度敏感的身体被这动作激得轻颤不已，双腿已经没了力气，只是上半身趴桌面上以及腰上的双手勉强支撑着自己的身体。 

“啊哈……慢一点……上帝……啊……” 

“唔……嗯……太……啊……” 

托尼从没有过这样的经历，他感觉自己的脑子已经完全无法思考了。 

自己的阴茎正插在一个紧致湿热的甬道里，每一次抽插柱身都被那缠人的甬道内壁舔舐，龟头更是爽到不行。 

而自己的后穴却也被一个同样巨大的阴茎侵略，对方每一次的抽插都准确凶狠地擦过自己的前列腺，对方粗大的阴茎仿佛要把自己给捅穿了。 

托尼一只手无力的撑在桌子边缘，只能任由莱万捏着自己的胯带动自己的动作。 

看着罗伊斯充满情欲的侧脸，托尼低下头吻上了他红润的嘴唇，但由于姿势别扭，两人也没有吻久，罗伊斯就又趴了下去，无力地哼唧着。后穴却还是一缩一缩得勾引着那根肉棒。 

莱万勾着托尼的脖子，把他向后拉向自己，托尼也识趣地侧头，送上自己的热吻。 

“唔……啊……我……啊……” 

过了一会，托尼松开了莱万的唇，轻叫着将精液射在了罗伊斯体内，而罗伊斯也被托尼一波波的精液烫的又射了一次。 

莱万抽出自己依旧坚挺的阴茎，把瘫在自己怀里的托尼抱进卧室，又回来把几乎要睡着了的罗伊斯抱进去。 

伸手轻拍了一下趴在床上装死托尼的屁股， 

“还早着呢。”


End file.
